User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Crossover Sheet: The Battle of Totality
The time has come. It took time in the U.R.H -- now the Democratic Imperium of Neohumanity (D.I.N) for preparation for war against a multiversal empire, 1,000 years to be exact, but calculations from OZMAGNUMOPUS dictated that due to relative time and space, it'd only be a couple of months to the U.U.E. The massive Neohuman Imperium set out for one of the U.U.E's universes, with a massive fleet of quadrillions of ships, each carrier ship being a massive star converted into a ship, and smaller fleets of fighter ships swarming around the larger ships. They knew they wouldn't be able to take on a massive empire like this one by themselves, so they got help, not only from Skilara or the I.K.S... ...But from every alternate universe variation of the D.I.N capable and willing enough to help defeat the U.U.E. The plan was simple: surround them. It was definitely easier said than done, though. Similar massive fleets invaded every territory that the U.U.E. had, and each was equally armed and equally dangerous. OZMAGNUMOPUS was overseeing the entire operation, its presence within every piece of D.I.N tech, every powersuit, every ship, every rifle, pistol, and machine gun, every computer. There wasn't just one OZMAGNUMOPUS too; due to alternate universe variations of the D.I.N being involved, there were billions of OZMAGNUMOPI overseeing this, communicating with each other and creating a perfect network, and even branching the Human Mind Network to other variations of the D.I.N, that way they all had access to each other's powers and abilities. Callaghan sat down in one of the carrier ships, monitoring several computers at once to remotely hack into the U.U.E's systems. He'd done his homework and figured out the U.U.E's army was made out of drones, so that would do. An alternate universe variation of Callaghan was working on hacking into the U.U.E's unispheres, and another still was working on distorting any of their defenses with magic. Mara was with him, overseeing all of this, and making sure he was on the right track. If push came to shove, hopefully his Plan B would work... Shay was with the G.I.C., all suited up in a brand new powersuit. He collaborated with the engineers to create an armor that absorbed impacts and kinetic energy, making hims rather bulletproof. He had several guns on him, just about as armed as the rest of the G.I.C. Several other versions of him were also piloting the ships, suiting up, and cleaning their weapons. It was wartime, and Shay had never felt more alive. Zarall flew in the vaccum of space, leading a massive army of "angels", variations of the D.I.N that became the angels, at least. They flew as fast as the ships. "Alright, calling all ships: Keter, Phantasmus, Hierophant, Flegnar.." -- He listed all of the main control ships in charge of each of the D.I.N's allies' fleets -- "We're about to hit territory. Everybody, be ready for a massive fight. They seriously outnumber us, but don't fear. We have pretty good counteractions for that. Alright, good luck, and my Asteraoth guide us all." Category:Blog posts